<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>狼与女王 by RafflesiaQVQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796154">狼与女王</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafflesiaQVQ/pseuds/RafflesiaQVQ'>RafflesiaQVQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafflesiaQVQ/pseuds/RafflesiaQVQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>女王Anna x 狼Elsa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>狼与女王</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been running through the jungle. I've been running with the wolves<br/>我曾翻越穷山恶水，与狼群驰骋在荒野间<br/>To get to you, to get to you<br/>为了在苍茫人海中，与你碰头</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“北地森林是个非常危险的地方，这点相信女王陛下您非常清楚，请您不要再擅自驾临那里了。人民不希望看见他们敬爱的女王提早断送自己的宝贵生命，更不是丧命于那神秘危险的北地。”</p>
<p>            Anna忍住翻白眼的冲动，要不是当时她的御驾把自己甩在地上，她根本不会受伤。可是作为犯规者的她根本没有投诉抱怨的权利，毕竟就算掉了这条小命也只能归咎于她自己任性的行为。其实，没有被撕成碎片就万幸了。</p>
<p>            况且，Kai说得对，她确实并非金刚不坏之身，要是稍有不慎还是会死的。可她还是想去追逐那抹矫健的身影—— 一头霜狼。</p>
<p>            曾经在自己未继位之时，偷偷跑到北山玩的时候，她发现了一座城堡，一座由冰所建成的城堡，里面华丽堂皇却空无一人，她曾经多次拜访这里，等着这里的主人回来，却终究未等到。而后Anna把这里当成自己的私人别苑，有空就会上来玩玩。</p>
<p>            有一次在她下山，风雪交加之际，她失去了方向然后眼前一黑。等到她迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，她看到眼前纯白的厚密狼毛和一对尖尖的狼耳，她才确定自己被一头霜狼背着下山。到了接近人类的部落，霜狼才放下自己，向自己俯了俯身，她也回了礼，手禁不住的摸向那毛茸茸，只见霜狼惊吓地后退一下，又乖乖的挺直了身躯让Anna抚摸，霜狼享受公主温柔触碰的同时，仰起吻部亲吻着这位可爱和善的公主。</p>
<p>            回忆至此，Anna摇摇头，下意识从床上爬起来。不能再想跟那一匹霜狼有关的事情了，她可是有更多事情值得耗神处理的，比如货物的检定，筹办两个星期后举行的祭典，还有今天中午前要批阅的文件。‘女王真不好当...’Anna朝着衣橱伸手，柜子门便嘎吱一声随随打开，拿起里面悬挂起来的深绿色礼裙，逐一穿戴好，默默更衣为一会儿的工作做好准备。心里面盘算着什么时候再去北山。</p>
<p>            上天总算没有辜负女王的期待，给了她一个落跑的机会；一阵风雪突然袭来，吹毁了祭典上的东西，女王亲自率领亲卫往北地调查。就在士兵们扎营的时候，女王向Northuldra的首领打探关于霜狼的信息。“请问北地有霜狼的踪迹吗？或者说任何狼群的踪迹。”新任的首领犹豫了一会儿，随即道出所有答案“远离Arendelle，从北山到北地都有狼群出没，但女王陛下所指的霜狼则是我们流传了五代的传说。”</p>
<p>            女王眉头稍微紧绷，她努力的在脑海中寻找所有有关狼的传说。“高祖母说过在她那一辈，曾经出现过第五之灵，是自然与人类之间的桥梁，祂会化身成霜狼，独自地守护着我们。但百来年没有人见过她了。”</p>
<p>            Anna打算开口说点什么，犹豫了一下还是放话了，“那如果我说我见过呢？在...在北山上。”，或许是出于私心，她未把‘私人别苑’一事告知对方。“那陛下一定可以再遇到祂的，神灵只会出现在祂想被见到的人的面前。”</p>
<p>            等到交涉完所有项目，已经是华灯初上的时间，女王趁着众人的注意在晚膳上，她给自己找了个休息的借口，牵过一匹马，独自向北地深处出发。十二月中正值隆冬之时，雪花纷纷扬扬的从天上伴随着冷风飘落下来，其中一片飘洒着陆在Anna的脸上，丝丝凉意一下子让她清醒了许多，轻夹马肚着牠慢下来。沿着已经结冰的小溪前进，Anna看着眼前的雪景仿佛来到了另外一个幽雅恬静的世界。</p>
<p>                                                    “Dive down deep into her sound”<br/>
“深潜水底听她声响回旋荡跌”<br/>
“But not too far or you'll be drowned”<br/>
“但别太深入，否则你会沉落”</p>
<p>            脑海里飘来一段古老的旋律，让Anna停了下来，她觉得有些熟悉，但实在是记不起来在哪里听过。那把声音仿佛从遥远的一方徐徐地乘着微风飘来，轻轻的抚过她的心底。一些不属于她的记忆片段在脑袋里闪过，造成一时混乱，心底顿时传来一把声音让她独自一人继续往深处走。Anna把马栓在一旁，提了一下衣领，往前迈进。</p>
<p>             一头霜狼。<br/>
一头站起来比成年男人还要高的北极狼。<br/>
这是Anna越过一片矮树林之后，首先映入眼帘的景象。若然她再稍微迷糊一点，肯定会被突然出现在门前的野兽吓得脸色刷白，但是那双亮着浅蓝光芒的双瞳，立刻让她想起几年前的一次偶然。</p>
<p>            北极狼坐姿端正，清澄的蓝眸目不转睛盯着困惑的Anna，尾巴从一边扫到另一边，安静的模样就像一只大型家养犬，Anna当然没有把失礼的想法说出来。</p>
<p>            “我不是在做梦吧？”Anna揉揉眼睛，确认眼前的北极狼确实在眼前。</p>
<p>            北极狼盯着Anna看了一阵子，尾巴甩了甩，回头绕过挡路的大石缓缓的往前走，边回头查看着Anna有没有跟上来，Anna仅仅跟在北极狼的后头，好奇对方要把自己带到何处。<br/>
女王与狼一直保持着距离的前进着，到后来Anna已经不怕这头野兽，索性与牠同步。又过了一段时间，她发现这条路是通往北山的方向，‘牠是想带我去见冰堡的主人吗...’想到这里，Anna有些按捺不住兴奋与期待的心情，加快了脚步。</p>
<p>            Anna飞快的分析着现在的情况，Arendelle高高在上的女王独自一人跟随着一头北极狼往北山走去，何等的荒唐。可她渴望得悉答案，她向来没有耐心，从前她的母后跟她玩着猜谜语的游戏，她必定要在日落之前知晓谜底；如同此刻一样，她等了十三年，已经没有耐心再等下去了。</p>
<p>            终于走到了冰堡前面的一段楼梯，Anna只见北极狼回头看了她一眼，然后飞快地往城堡里面跳跃过去，她连忙加快步伐赶上狼的速度，等到她倚着门框喘着气，她看着那头狼被白光包围，不过两刻间，霜狼变成了一位金发白裙的女性。</p>
<p>            “女王陛下——”她恭敬地向Anna行礼，Anna有些受宠若惊，急忙摆手“不用这么严肃——你是...你是这个冰堡的主人吗？”Anna小心翼翼的问着。“我是——我叫Elsa。”金发女子报以一个温暖的微笑，看得Anna有些出神，“Anna！Anna of Arendelle——”她正想介绍自己以及发问之际，眼前人的身影与脑海中一个朦胧的身影交叠在一起，冻住了她的思绪。</p>
<p>            处于疑惑中的Anna却没有发现，Elsa眼底闪过一阵压抑着的情绪，稍纵即逝。</p>
<p>            “Anna，你想让我带你在这里逛一圈吗？”Elsa伸出手，等待着Anna的回应，Anna看了她一眼，毫不迟疑地复上Elsa的手，紧紧握住。她们在冰堡里逛了一圈、滑起了冰、聊了很多、Elsa甚至变成霜狼任由Anna胡乱的抚摸着自己。Anna发现Elsa懂的很多，可明明她看起来和自己同龄——“第五之灵，是自然与人类之间的桥梁，祂会化身成霜狼守护着我们——”</p>
<p>            Elsa顺手变出一条由几片冰雪花变成的项链，亲自为Anna戴上，“它跟你很配——”之后的说话Anna再也听不见、从她触碰到雪花那一瞬间，所有记忆涌出来，灌满了她的身体，一个长得和自己一模一样的女孩与Elsa的种种回忆充斥着在脑海中。</p>
<p>                                                    “But can you brave what you most fear?”<br/>
“但你可勇敢驱走怯懦？”<br/>
“Can you face what the river knows?”<br/>
“你可勇敢面对所知悉的事吗?”</p>
<p>            她们来到上层坐在窗前，Elsa握住她的手放在自己的脸上，感受着Anna的体温——是久违的温暖。熟悉的气息与记忆中一样的脸庞，让她一阵鼻酸。Anna似是感觉到眼前人的异样，她抬眼看着Elsa那副哀愁的模样，有些担心问着她，“Elsa?你没事吗？”只见Elsa摇摇头，“只是想到一些事情而已...”Anna忍不住把心底里的疑问说了出来，“我听说了一个古老的传说——你就是第五之灵、对吗？”</p>
<p>            Elsa完全冻住身子了。</p>
<p>            如果她不是在开玩笑，那就是Anna已经接纳了回忆，知晓她的身份；她在确认她的身份。这是Elsa的第一想法。看着眼前Anna那无比清晰的五官，Elsa倾向后着，她沉默了半晌才回答。 “我是。”柔软的声线带着几乎不易察觉的僵硬。</p>
<p>            “我是第五之灵，Anna...你曾经是我的妹妹——”Anna觉得胸口突然像是被重压一般闷了起来。“所以是你把我呼唤过来了吗？”湛蓝的瞳孔顿时放大，Elsa猛然起身往外跑，Anna紧随其后却突然被Elsa厉声喝住，“别过来！”而后又随即僵在原地弱声哀求着。“求你不要再靠近我...”Elsa像是窒息一般无法呼吸，她未想过维持了那么久年的秘密就这样被一句话泄漏。</p>
<p>            “我爱你。”Elsa双臂环抱着自己开口，声音里带着哭腔，“我爱你很久、很久了，我一直都在等你——可是我从不敢在你面前现身，不敢表现出来。我害怕打扰了你的人生，我知道你不再是Anna...我总是强压自己不要再想着这些念头——    </p>
<p>            Elsa顿了顿“可我还是忍不住，我想要拥你入怀，每一次你为着别人掉泪，我都想抱着你，告诉你再怎么样，都还有我爱你，我想抱你，想亲吻你，想牵着你走过每一天。可我更希望你幸福快乐，总压抑自己不要去找你，只要远远的看上一眼就好了。”</p>
<p>            “Elsa……”Anna轻轻喊着，感动以外是更多的心疼。她想上前抱着Elsa纤弱的背影，想再次告诉她自己也喜欢她，想让她知道，她的爱无须卑微，可以光明正大。Anna再也抑制不住自己，上前拥住Elsa，“You don't have to live in fear, cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here...”</p>
<p>            Elsa的手搭上Anna抱着她的双手，“Anna...不要给我希望了...我们不可以这样...”Anna抱着她的双手更收紧了些“无论如何我都不会再放手，我等了你十三年了——”她把Elsa的身子转过来正对着自己，“是你在这狭隘的空间给了我希望。”而后把眼前这个比自己略高的人儿拥在怀里。</p>
<p>            被Anna抱在怀里的这一刻，Elsa如解脱般闭上双眼，心里的防设被瓦解——她真的累了，她想她那温暖的怀抱了，而此刻的感觉就像是拥有了全世界。</p>
<p>            Elsa本以为已经化作尘埃的心再也温暖不起，但Anna的赤诚卷起了灰烬里还有的余温注入了空气，令她的心再次为她沸腾。“Elsa...”Anna轻轻抬起Elsa让她看着自己——Anna情不自禁的吻上了那片唇瓣——</p>
<p>            未过多久一吻结束，Elsa闭了闭双眼，再次睁眼时，眼里有了理性，她不想再挑起任何麻烦。“Anna...我必须送你回去，我很抱歉。”一个跺脚，Anna被一艘船送回了Northuldra的部落。“原谅我Anna、等我回去——”Elsa小声说着，只有她一人听见。</p>
<p>           是次调查未果，女王折返后下令设北山为禁地，除非女王亲谕，任何人不得擅闯。</p>
<p>            Anna拧眉翻身把脸埋入羊毛毡里，试图把那金发家伙抛诸脑后———毛毡的柔软却偏偏让她忆起昨晚陪伴着自己的北极狼，它的身体是多么的温暖，它的毛皮是多么丰厚，被那头北极狼守护身侧，感觉特别安心，甚至有种暖流在心里涌现。</p>
<p>            明明这张品质上乘的毛毡已经很窝心很软绵绵，可当拥有了对比，一阵失落感顿时在Anna心底荡开，把先前所有不满推翻。“女王陛下——Northuldra首领要求与您对话。”Kai的声音从门外传来，女王应允了这位与她交往亲密的女首领进来她的房间。</p>
<p>            “所以这是那位第五之灵的手记？”Anna端着手上这本有些发黄的本子问道。“是，是祖上留传下来的，我在家族的密室找到它。也许对你有帮助。”</p>
<p>            送走了首领后女王回了房间，落锁，坐在床上轻轻拨动那条由几片冰雪花变成的项链，干净纯粹的声音便在耳边回荡着，像极了曾经Elsa在耳边的柔声细语。一遍一遍的抚过日记泛着时光颜色的封面，Anna有一种想打开它，看看Elsa内心深处的冲动。显然，她也这么做了。<br/>
　　<br/>
女王都把所谓的礼仪抛诸脑后了。<br/>
　　<br/>
第一页，竟然是一张照片，看来是有些年头了，边缘的地方向中心蔓延着微微的黄。Anna看着照片里小小的肉肉的婴儿，泪就那样大滴大滴的落下来。左手掌心像刀疤的印记，这个眯着眼笑的天真烂漫的婴孩，不是她自己还会是谁？翻过相片，背面大片的白里有Elsa飘逸工整的花体：Anna，让我从生命的开始，一直守护你。<br/>
　　<br/>
原来、原来从最最开始的时候，她就在了，一直守了整整二十五个年头。<br/>
　　<br/>
等了百年，又守了二十五年，Anna无法以凡人的身份想象那样漫长岁月会留下什么痕迹。脑海尽是Elsa温柔的笑脸，那笑意中藏了多少的无奈和坚定。Anna想起在冰堡里那个轻柔的吻、那个吻、Elsa等了太久太久——<br/>
　　<br/>
Anna一页一页翻着那些记载了自己过去所有经历的纸，从出生的牙牙学语；从一笔一划的练字，从北山里的第一次相见，从她父母双亡之后；到她偷偷变成狼在山头眺望着城堡的一切，直到翻到那一张只有寥寥几个字：Anna，我爱你，对不起。</p>
<p>            Anna哭了，豆大的眼泪落在那几个字上。她生命里的每一个时刻，Elsa未曾缺席。甚至从自己未降生之前，她已经在起点等待着。指尖划过Elsa写下的痕迹，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。所有的累积的感情瞬间在这三个字下爆发，她想听她亲口说，而不仅仅是在微黄的纸页上一次一次读那份相同的心情。她的爱，早已深入骨髓。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　窗外的阳光透过窗户，点点滴滴的洒进房间里来。 Anna抱着自己失声痛苦，隐忍了许久的各种情感顺着眼泪涌出，淹没了一切理智。现在的她，迫切的想见到那个等待了许久的人儿。Anna顾不上政务，也不管身上的衣服，在马厩拉了匹马往北山驰骋而去。</p>
<p>　　在另外一边的Elsa对着Arendelle的方向看得出神，她心里百感交集，她不想就这么轻易放弃Anna、她不想再放手了。与Anna离别分开的感觉，宛如把她的心脏剖出来，狠狠地摔在地上。最后一次见到Anna已经是她满头华发的年纪，依稀记得自己抱着她，陪着亲妹妹走完她人生最后一段路，她们就坐在这里看着日落的光景。</p>
<p>　　“下辈子换我来守Anna，姐姐不会再错过你了——”这是她对她的承诺。<br/>
　　“那Elsa可要记好了——”她一如既往的相信着她。</p>
<p>　　第五之灵还是没有信心，她掏出一枚印着Anna侧面的铜币，向天扔出，她决定交给上天来主宰。铜币落在她掌心中、被她紧紧握住。她承认她不愿意面对事实，紧握到有些发颤的手慢慢平复下来，她把铜币冻住、最后捏碎。</p>
<p>　　Elsa心里早就已经有了答案，不管正面还是反面根本不重要，她都不会甘心放手。

</p><p>　　她释怀般露出笑颜，是她隔了这么长时间之后，第一次由衷地释出笑意。她深深吸了一口气，白烟缠身，烟雾尽散后，一只霜狼仰天长啸而后著着寒风，唤醒了骨子里的桀骜与毅烈，矫健的身姿穿梭森林；心之所向，身之所往。</p>
<p>　　她们又再一次相遇，Anna在看到眼前的这头霜狼，急忙下马往牠奔跑过去，霜狼甩了甩尾巴也变回了人形，与心爱之人相拥。</p>
<p>                                                    “Come, my darling, homeward bound”<br/>
来吧，亲爱的，归乡吧”<br/>
“When all is lost, then all is found”<br/>
“那时所遗失的，彼时皆已寻获”</p>
<p>　　熟悉的歌声再次传入她脑海中，这回，Anna总算弄明白了，Elsa是她一直等待的人。</p>
<p>　　“Elsa, You are the one I've been waiting for all of my life.”<br/>
　　“I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>